Vignettes
by Spacebabie
Summary: Companion pieces to Two Become One. A midquel that focuses on celebrations and happier times for the characters. Bits that I cut out and expanded upon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters in the Buffy and Angel universes belong to Joss Whedon and the folks at Mutant Enemy and 20****th**** Century Fox.**

**Characters from Fright Night belong to Tom Holland, Tommy Lee Wallace, Colombia and Tristar.**

**This is an AU crossover fic. It's a bit of a deviation from the Buffy comics and if things at the end of the sequel took on a bit of a dark turn.**

**These stories are companion pieces to Two Become One. They happen during the story, but nothing to really further the plot, sort of sidequels or Midquels. The are mostly celebrations and happier moments.**

**Vignettes**

_Chapter 1: Settling in_

_

* * *

_

Xander wasn't sure if he would be able to sleep at all that night. Drusilla was in town and she was human. He could still remember how she was able to, in her own way, came to his rescue when Angel or rather Angelus had him. She thought she was in love with him, just like every woman in Sunnydale had thought. That wasn't their fault though. Xander just had to use a love spell on Cordy and boy did that ever backfire. Dru wanted to make him a vampire.

Now she was here in his house, or rather Charley's house and she had brought some things and was moving in. Xander thought he should have something to say, but he kept his tongue still. It was Charley's house and he was going to be living in that large house thanks to the reluctant vampire.

Before Xander knew it the sun was up and shining in his face. He rolled out of bed, showered and dressed and made his way down stairs and came across Drusilla staring at the stove with a frying pan in her hand.

"Are you trying to kill a spider?" Xander asked.

"Spider's in a house are good," Drusilla said. "It is bad luck and very naughty to kill them."

"Unless they are the kind that can kill you," Xander told her while he thought of black widows and brown recluses. "What are you doing?"

"Morning, time for me to earn my keep with eggs and sausages."

"That is very sweet of you, but I'm not sure if it is a good idea to leave you in front of the stove like that."

"My mummy taught me how to cook."

"Did your mummy have an electric stove?" Xander asked as he removed the skillet from her hands. "Times have changed since you became a vampire."

"They forgave me. All the people the evil me killed. They know I was really with them."

"In the beautiful place," Xander said. He had a theory of what she was talking about. "Was Buffy there?"

"She was and I told her I was sorry for my demon killing the other Slayer. She forgave me. They both did and they were both happy there and the good teacher that tried to make Angel good was there and we were all happy." She frowned. "And you pulled her out. She was happy and you pulled her out."

"We didn't know," Xander said softly. His theory about Dru remembering Heaven proved to be true. "We thought she was in a hell dimension."

"Shhh," Dru held up a finger to her lips. "The others are sleeping."

"And three of them are going to be sleeping for a while," Xander said. "The kids will be over to help with the house makeover."

"This isn't his place just yet. It reminds him of what had happened. He sees hurt and pain and being controlled. You are working on making it his."

"We will work on it again when the kids arrive later." There were other things for Xander to do along with Faith. Their main goal was to work on getting the last items from the apartment and start on some of the cleaning.

"Breakfast must be made."

"I think we'll do that together," Xander told her. He got out a carton of eggs and while they didn't have any sausages they did have some bacon. That should suffice. He also brought out the bag of English muffins. "Here's something for you to do." He pulled out one of the muffins and separated it. "You put them in the toaster like this." He slid the halves into the slots and pushed down on the lever.

"I know how to work things. I am not as helpless as you may think."

"Just making sure," Xander told her. "Sometimes one can't be too sure." Especially when it came to the matters of whether or not the house would burn down.

"You will need two skillets," Dru told him. "One for the eggs and one for the meat."

"I know." Xander pulled out a second skillet and set them down on the stove. He melted some butter in each one. He new lard or oil might have been a better choice from frying, but the butter gave it a better flavor. He cracked in a few eggs in one and put several strips of bacon into the other.

Drusilla was doing well on her end. She had removed the one toasted muffin and put in another. Xander tried to flip over the eggs but he broke the yoke in the process. He cracked two more eggs and checked on the bacon.

"You stay with the bacon," Dru told him. She took the spatula from his hand and flipped the eggs over and not a single yolk broke. She slid them onto a second plate and put in two more eggs. "Make sure it doesn't burn."

"Uh yeah." He turned over the bacon and let it sizzle just a little bit longer before he turned off the stove and removed the strips and put two on each plate. "What would you like to drink?" He was going to make coffee for him and for Faith. He didn't know what the former vampire wanted.

"A glass of chocolate milk," Drusilla said. "As a human I need to think about my bones and a glass of orange juice. It's also good for you."

"I'll get that. You take the plates to the table and set it up for the three of us."

The two of them started eating their breakfast together with butter and grape jelly used on the muffin halves. Faith came down to join them a half hour later, complained that the food was cold and was told by Dru that she should come down at a proper time.

* * *

After breakfast was eaten and the dishes were put away they went to the apartment after walking around the empty place to make sure they had gotten everything they decided it was time to clean up. Xander would be in charge of vacuuming. Faith was told to clean the bathroom and Dru was given a duster.

"Why do I have to do the entire bathroom?" Faith asked.

"Small bathroom," Xander told her. "Hard to squeeze three people in. Just spray the sink and tub with the cleaner and used the glass cleaner on the mirror and use the mildew remover on the tiles around the tub area."

"And the toilet?" Faith asked.

"Just put the cleaner in and I'll scrub it."

Xander gathered as much garbage as he could up and placed it into the trash and then took the vacuum and went over the floor in the room that was used as the bedroom and then the living room area. When Dru had finished her task he gave her a broom and told her to sweep the kitchen floor and the foyer floor. He took a different broom and cleaned the patio floor.

"Let's see how Faith did," Xander said as he walked in the bathroom. The mildew was almost gone and the tube and sink were spotless and almost seemed to glow. The mirror was also good as new. "We'll work on this another time." He picked up the toilet brush and ran it around the toilet and scrubbed at the sides before he flushed.

"Now what?"

"Lunch and we'll just chill," Xander told her before he turned to Dru. "You have been great help." She smiled appreciatively at him.

* * *

"The kids should be here soon," Xander said as he checked his watch. "We still have three more rooms to plaster with wall paper." Lucky for them all three were bathrooms. "Then after the wall paper we will paint and when will the carpet people be here?"

"Monday after Thanksgiving," Faith said. "Are we going to do something?"

"I was thinking of going to A 24 Hour Wal-Mart when we are done here and getting one of those things that's just a turkey breast with the legs and we'll have the mashed potatoes, the stuffing the gravy, the rolls, the pie and the vegetables."

"And cake?" Drusilla asked. "Am I allowed to be part of this holiday?"

"Don't see why not," Faith told her.

"I am not of this country."

"Actually in a way you are," Xander told her. He remembered how Anya claimed her new nationality when she was turned back into a human. "You were reborn in Atlanta, so therefore you are now an American."

"I am now an American," Dru said and smiled. "I shall make the food for the boys." She walked towards the kitchen.

"Does she know how to use a microwave?" Faith asked in a wary tone.

"You better go in there with her. I also need you to keep her busy while we are busy."

"How? I think she's kind of bored of TV."

"She brought a couple of stuffed animals right?" Xander pointed towards the direction of Dru's room. "You, her and her fluffy plush friends will have a nice tea party."

"Are you serious?"

"Do you really want to help with wallpaper?" Xander asked. He knew she would rather go out and do some slaying but he needed her to watch over Drusilla.

"Not really, but a tea party? Dude are you tripping on me?"

"You make her tea. You pour imaginary tea for her friends and your tea will come out of a bottle that is in the pantry."

"I think I'm starting to like this idea," Faith said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Two reasons why I don't really want Drusilla involved in this project," Xander said as he painted more glue on the strip of colorful paper. "One I'm afraid she might do it wrong and when she realizes she is doing it wrong she might get upset, and two I don't want her to get high on the fumes."

"Instead we get high on the fumes," Ace said as he put up the strip on the wall. The pattern of the paper made it look like a blue tile mosaic.

"Or you get glue in your hair," Tyler said as he unrolled another strip. Xander worked with the two boys while the girls worked on another bathroom and the vampires took on the third.

"Mock me all you want," Ace said. "That could of happened to anyone."

"Yet it happened to you," Tyler told him.

"Like I said, anyone," Ace chuckled. His smile faded when Xander looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Anything troubling you?" Xander asked him.

"Nope."

"Ace, if you are upset about something then you can talk to me."

"I said I was fine," Ace said as he painted on more glue.

"Leave him be," Tyler told him.

"Yeah you are the one with the attitude," Ace told him "Taking it out on people who don't deserve it."

"I don't take it out on people."

"Then why are giving Charley and the others crap?" Ace asked.

"I said people."

"Tyler, buddy you really do need to let go of your anger," Xander told him. "I'll admit that Spike is a grade A pain in the ass and Ed seems like a kind of an idiot, but Charley is all right."

"He lied about what he is."

"He was ordered because he was under the thrall of Regine." Xander pointed at his neck. "So was I. He has gone through a lot. He's still depressed and you need to lay off him."

"Agreed amigo," Ace told him.

"I just don't like that fact that he is dating Lyra. I can just see that it's going to end badly for her."

"Tyler, let me tell you something. I have seen a Slayer and a vampire be romantically involved with each other. I have seen it end badly for them. I can safely say it won't happen this time."

"How?" Tyler asked.

"Because for starters the kind of vampire that Charley is has a soul. They never lost it and he doesn't have to worry about that."

"Got two more strips left and we will be done," Ace said.

It didn't take them long to finish and once they did they cleaned up their supplies and washed their hands in a different sink. Xander could go for a snack and was about to walk to the fridge when Faith slapped his hand.

"Excuse me," Xander said to her.

"Already have plenty of snacks for everyone," Faith said. "Dru wanted something else besides tea, so I sliced up some fruits and cheeses and there are these little strudel pastries that I divided in quarters.

"Ooh snacks," Ace said as they followed Faith into the dining room where there were several plates with the aforementioned snacks. The girls and the vampires had also gathered around and were snacking on the foods.

"Scuse me," Ed said as he nearly bumped into them on his way to the kitchen.

"Nice spread, Faith," Tyler said as he selected a few slices of fruits and cheeses.

"Almost looks like a high class hoity toity party fair," Ace said as he grabbed some fruit and pastries.

"I'm pretty impressed," Xander said before he took a bite of cheese.

"I didn't do this," Faith said before she took a sip from her cup. "Drusilla did. I just watched."

"Sorry," Ace said. "Thanks Dru."

"Thank you for the snacks," Tyler added.

"Drusilla you don't have to impress anyone," Xander told her.

"You are doing great, love," Spike told her. "You'll be making one of those fried onion flowers in no time."

"You like those?" Ronnie asked. "I know Charley loves pastries and stuff."

"Best type of appetizer there is," Spike said

"Back," Ed said and returned with a mug of blood. "Still plenty I see." He selected one of the strudels and dipped it in blood.

Everyone stared at him in disgust and made gagging sounds.

"I've had enough," Ronnie said.

"I'm going to throw up," Lyra said and spun around.

"I can't eat another bite," Charley said and set down the pastry corner he had just picked up.

"Dude you also drink this stuff," Ed told him.

"Yeah, but that's like dipping a donut in gravy," Charley told him. "Some stuff just shouldn't be."

Xander noticed the way Faith and Spike looked at him. "I have never done that. I have dipped bagels in gravy though."

"Are those good?" Ace asked him.

"Very," Xander said. "But right now I've had enough." He was going to help Drusilla put it away. Maybe he was a bit wrong about her. She was surprising him. It looked like she was adjusting to being a human again just fine.


	2. Operation Thanksgiving

**Vignettes**

_Chapter 2: Operation Thanksgiving_

_

* * *

_

Faith had forgotten what time she went to bed the previous evening. She knew it was sometime between midnight and dawn and it was probably the waking hour for farmers. All she did know was that she was freaking tired of painting and babysitting Drusilla who doesn't really need to be watched. She may not be all there in the sanity department but she wasn't helpless.

She woke up and did her usual routine. She got dressed somewhat. She left her pajama bottoms on and just put on an old t-shirt over it, brushed her teeth and hair and went down stairs to see how much coffee was left and if it had to be warmed up again.

"Good afternoon sleeping beauty," Xander greeted her as she walked into the kitchen.

"Awakening greetings to you, Cyclops," Faith said as she grabbed the canter from the maker. "Do I need to reheat this?"

"Considering that it's been off since ten I would say so," Xander said. He was studying the back of the box of Stove Top. "And I really never heard Cyclops before either. Ha ha ha so original."

"Maybe I'm comparing you to the guy from the comics and movies." Faith poured some coffee into a plastic mug and stuck it in the microwave. "Ya like those hero guys."

"I have no idea if I'm like him." He set the box down and went through the pantry. "He was never really my favorite. I always thought I was more like Peter Parker."

"I kinda liked Gambit." Faith pressed in the number for the coffee. "At least in that cartoon."

"I see you as more of a Callisto."

"The chick with the lip piercing in the third one?" Faith asked. "Cause we are both tough cookies?"

"Something like that." He pulled out a few jars of gravy, cans of pumpkin meat and a can of cranberry sauce.

"Ever tried using the whole berries?" Faith asked as she pointed at the can of cranberry sauce. "There were a few times when we visited my grandparents for holidays. It was long ago, barely remember any of it, except my grandma always insisted on making the cranberry sauce from scratch. As the berries boil they pop. I liked that sound. When I first came to Sunnydale Joyce invited me for Thanksgiving and Christmas. We made the sauce that way."

"I wish you told me sooner," Xander said. "I would have gotten the berries."

"Don't sweat the small stuff X-man. The can stuff is pretty good." She retrieved her cup from the fridge. "Where's Dru?"

"In the living room," Xander said. "She's making stockings for the six of us."

"She's knitting?"

"Got her the kits from Michael's yesterday while you were still sleeping in. She also wants to make some ornaments for the tree and she wants everyone to make at least one ornament."

"Screw that." Faith was not a real artistic person by any means. She did not draw, she did not sculpt and she as sure didn't make cute little things by gluing shit together. She was a destroyer not a creator. She preferred to break, to cut and to kill. She loved weapons, dancing and drinking. Even before Diane found her she was a maiden of destruction. She actually was one of the only kids who hated doing arts and crafts in elementary school.

"Do it for her," Xander said softly. "And for me."

"Okay but afterwards I'm going to have to release some of that pent up frustration." She looked deep into his eye. "I might have to tie you down in my bed." She enjoyed the look of shock on his face before she grabbed a box of cereal.

* * *

"Making ornaments," Faith mumbled as she sat on the patio in the back yard and smoked. "Doesn't even feel like the holidays down here." Everything was still too damn green. Some of the trees had a little yellow, or brown or gold, but everything was still too green and the temperatures hadn't really dropped. Faith had switched her pajama pants for simple shorts.

She remembered what real autumn and winter weather looked like. The trees had turned into various shades or red, orange, yellow, and brown. There were rich golds and bronzes and there was even a reddish violet in some of the plants. She loved walking on the sidewalks and listening to the sound of leaves crunching. Then there was leaf fights where she and a few others would gather up handfuls of dead leaves and throw them at each other as well as jump into piles of raked up leaves.

By this time in Boston the leaves would have all fallen off. Well there might have been a few dangling on some branches like that hang in there kitty, but they would mostly be on the ground, decomposing into mulch. There would be frost and maybe even snow.

"Poor kids down here," Faith said before she took one last drag off her cigarette. "Never get a chance to play with real snow unless they take a vacation up North."

"And they don't have to worry about shoveling snow out of walk ways," Xander said as he opened the sliding glass door of the house. "They don't have to salt anything or have to put chains on their tires or worry about being snowed in."

"You never had to worry about that," Faith pointed at him. "You only experienced snow that one time."

"We used to drive up the mountains in December," Xander said. "There was snow there. It was part of a treat if I did all my chores we stopped doing that sometime before I turned ten."

"Is there another reason why you are here?" Faith asked as she dropped her cigarette in a glass of water. They really needed to get some actual ashtrays for the place to replace the ones that Regine used. It was Xander's idea to throw those away.

"Yep, you are going to help out with cooking."

"No prob," Faith shrugged. "I can nuke a few veggies."

"No nuking we are cooking. I'm cooking the turkey, the rolls, stuffing and the pie. Dru wants to make a cake and she will be cooking the green beans and the carrots. You can handle the mashed potatoes and the gravy, but save one jar."

"Why?"

"Spike says he was going to use it and I have an idea. I don't like the idea and I wish it would leave my mind right now."

"He could be thinking of living up to his nickname," Faith said. She knew the vampire was planning on combining it with blood. "Not the railroad spikes in the eyes part. I meant spiking the gravy." She stood up and grabbed the glass. "Never mind."

Once she was inside she got rid of the water and her ashes and washed her hands. Drusilla was in the kitchen mixing something in a bowl and humming a little song.

"How goes the craftyness?" Faith asked.

"The kits make it too easy," Drusilla said as she dumped a can of pumpkin meat into the bowl. "It saves time and it is fun and glitter is like herpes, it gets everywhere."

"I've heard that." She pulled out some potatoes and decided to use nine. Two spuds for each living person and one each for an undead.

"I saw the parade. There was singing and dancing and colorful costumes. There were giant happy creatures and everyone was happy."

"I haven't seen that in a while." She grabbed a vegetable brush and started to scrub the spuds. "I heard they have a Macy's down here and a Bloomingdales."

"We can go shopping now. Everyone on TV skipped this holiday went straight to Christmas."

"That's cause Christmas brings in the money." She grabbed the peeler.

"Having trouble?" Xander asked he stirred something in the pot and turned off a burner.

"Just explaining to Dru all about Holiday capitalism."

"It isn't right to skip a holiday," Drusilla said as she poured the contents of one bowl and into another. "Thanksgiving is about being together with family. It's about good food and being thankful. It's about working together and making new friends like the Pilgrims and the Indians."

"The better word is Native Americans," Faith told her as she peeled. She wasn't going to take off all the skins. Some of the skin adds a bit of kick and flavor to it.

"There is also the truth," Xander started. "About what re-"

"Real reason why they don't show a lot of Thanksgiving on TV," Faith spun around and pointed at Xander. Now was not a good time to tell Dru the truth about colonization. "All that sweet wholesome stuff doesn't bring in the dough and that's what they care about."

"They are bad people," Drusilla said as she continued to stir everything together. "They do not care about the true meaning of Christmas."

"No they don't," Xander removed the pot from the stove. "And we got stuffing. How's the potatoes coming, Faith?"

"Five by five."

"Good, cause I was going to suggest that if you don't like peeling potatoes you could always imagine yourself as peeling the skin of some demon."

"Dude, that is incredibly gross, and I can do some cooking. I lived on my own for a bit before the coma."

"Just let me know if you do need any help." He spooned the stuffing into a large bowl.

Faith finished peeling the potatoes and placed them into a large pot and filled it with water. She watched as Drusilla poured the mixture into two cake pans and placed them in the oven while Xander pulled out another mixing bowl, a pre-made pie crust and a can of pumpkin meat.

"Uh," Xander stared into the pot. "There are still some skins left."

"Skins are good for you," Drusilla said as she cleaned the bowls. "Helps you go to the loo."

"I was just going to say that they were yummy," Faith said.

"I've never had mashed potatoes with the skins before," Xander said as he combined the pumpkin meat with a few other ingredients.

"Have you ever had the kind that didn't come from a box?" Faith asked. She turned on the heat and sat down to wait for it to boil.

"Actually I did," Xander said. "Buffy wanted us all to have Thanksgiving one time and she whipped us into cooking shape and she made the mashed potatoes by scratch and she also whipped the cream."

"A lot of whipping going on," Faith pointed out.

"Spike and I liked whipping," Drusilla said as she dried the bowls that she used. "I don't think we do any more. We did it to victims and the whipping turned to flaying."

"Enough about whips," Xander said and poured the concoction into the piecrust. "We are going to have a nice Thanksgiving."

Faith listened to some music waiting for the potatoes to boil and soften. She continued to listen to her music as she mashed them and mixed them with milk and butter and added a little pepper. Once she was done she went outside for some training and for another smoke. She went back inside once the sun had started to set and the temperature was dropping.

"Good evening, love," Spike was in the kitchen and stirring something in a small pot.

"I don't want to know what's in that do I?" Faith asked.

"Gravy and a special ingredient," Spike answered. "And we'll leave it at that."

Dru was on the other side of the stove and stirring something in a skillet. "Carrots are done and time to remove the saucer from the mother ship."

"What does that mean?" Faith asked. She knew some of the food that was prepared earlier was going to have to be warmed up.

"I'm not her translator," Spike said as he put a lid on the pot. "Sometimes she can be quite literal."

Faith watched as Dru turned off the burners. She put the brazed carrots into a bowl and then she removed the steamer plate containing the green beans and put them in another bowl after the former vampire and placed the vegetables she folded the steamer bowl. It did resemble a flying saucer when it was like that.

"I see," Faith said as she rummaged around for another pot. She set it on a burner and turned it on and poured in the gravy for the humans.

A few minutes later and the timer went off. Xander raced into the kitchen and pulled out the turkey breast and legs and brought out the rolls. Spike poured in his dark red gravy into one of the two gravy boats and Faith poured hers into another one.

"We have to remember which one is which," Xander said.

"Ours is in the white one with blue flowers," Faith said. She carried her gravy bowl to the table where Charley and Ed were arguing about the proper way to set it. "Chill guys, it's Thanksgiving." She went back into the kitchen to help either heat up some of the food that was made earlier or bring it out.

It wasn't long till everything was set out and Xander and poured some wine into each of their glasses. Faith took one of the turkey legs for herself , a little of each veggie, good scoops of potatoes and stuffing, a roll and a slice of the sauce and poured a little bit of the normal gravy on her food.

"Can't eat yet," Drusilla said. "We need to pray first. It's not proper to eat before we praise him."

"I think you are the only one of us that knows how to do it properly, Poodle," Spike said to her. "You lead us."

"Everyone fold your hands and pray," Drusilla instructed. "Dear our father who is watching us from the beautiful place. Thank you for making it so that we are here together and those of us who are hurt have friends and loved ones to help us heal and thank you for the delicious food. Amen."

"Amen," nearly everyone agreed.

"What are you all thankful for?" Drusilla asked as she dabbed her roll with some butter. "I'm thankful I'm alive and I'm here and I have another chance."

"I'm thankful that I didn't get turned," Xander said. "And I'm thankful that I have Faith to help me with Lyra's training and that I have a couple of great Slayers to work with and the whole team of Avengers."

"I'm thankful I met someone as cool as Spike," Ed said. "and I have a great friend in Brewster and a nice place to crash."

"I would say that I am thankful to be just that cool," Spike said as he stared at him. "But I'm not. I'm thankful that Dru has returned and that I'm with another group. Good times to roll."

"I'm thankful I've been freed," Charley said softly. "That the two worlds merged and I met Lyra and because of her I also met Xander and Faith and the rest of the Avengers."

Faith was last. "I'm thankful that there are always people who believe in me, even when I don't believe in myself. I guess you can say redemption and those who help provide it and guide your through it."

"Good one," Xander said and held up his glass. "To redemption and the future."

"Redemption," Everyone said and clicked their glassed together.

Faith took a bite of her turkey and the potatoes she had made. She was looking forward to more of this.


	3. A Vampire Christmas

**Vignettes**

_Chapter 3: A Vampire Christmas_

_

* * *

_

The one thing that Spike really hated about Christmas was the music. It wasn't just the sugary carols that people sang when they went door to door or in church. The songs that appeared on the radio and when they were being used in the commercials were also incredibly annoying. He was close to asking one of the other two vampires to use their claws and gouge out his eardrums.

"Candles burning low, lots of mistletoe, lot's of snow and ice," Drucilla's dulcet tone rang out behind the door.

Spike sighed. The only way he could tolerate the holiday music is when it was sung by Dru. His sweet Dru, a part of him still loves her and it always will. He remembered the good times they had when they were both badass vampires that terrorized Europe. Then Angelus returned to the mix and he was the bigger demon. Meanwhile Spike felt drawn to the Slayer. He wanted to add another notch to his belt of dead Slayers, but he felt an attraction to her. She was beautiful, brave, got a great smart mouth and had one of the most beautiful and truest souls. He could not be with Drusilla as a torture loving insane vampire. Now Dru was back with both a soul and her humanity.

Spike flopped backwards onto his bed and stretched out his arms. He was falling in love with Drusilla all over again and he still had feelings for Buffy. He wasn't sure if he felt anything for Harmony. She was wonderful in the sack, but she was stupid and annoying. There was nothing left but sex. He chucked her from his mind and knew his heart was now just divided between Buffy and Dru.

He heard the sounds of Charley and Ed waking up in their coffins.

"Evening boys," Spike greeted as they unlocked their coffin lids. "Might want to use a candy cane to stir up your blood."

"How does that taste?" Ed asked as he yawned.

"Minty," Spike said and sat up. "Ready to open gifts before or after you do your routines?"

"Shower first," Charley said as he stretched. "And brush my teeth and have a nice warm cup sans candy cane."

"Don't you ever have any fun?" Ed asked.

Spike raised an eyebrow. He had heard himself saying the same thing to Angel a few times before.

"I have fun," Charley said. "I have a lot of fun with Lyra. You know, my girlfriend. What is the name of your girlfriend?"

"Ha ha ha," Ed said and flipped his friend off.

"Enough," Spike crawled out of bed. "It's Christmas at least act like you care."

* * *

The fresh warm blood was good. It wasn't just cow blood there was something added to give it a bit more flavor and it wasn't otter blood either. Spike wondered what it was. He couldn't quite identify it but it made his breakfast even more delicious. At least he was able to identify the vodka in the eggnog. What a great way to start Christmas evening.

"Stockings," Dru squealed as she handed the vampires the stockings she made. All three were made of fuzzy cloth that was stitched together with fluffy white trim. Their names were written in gold glitter paint. "Open them before our friends arrive."

"Thanks, pet," Spike said as he pulled out a large candy cane. There were more candy inside including little chocolate Santas, a chocolate orange that you are supposed to smack against the table and blood lollies.

"Blood lollipops?" Ed asked as he pulled his out.

"I don't think they really have blood," Charley said as he studied his. "These are Harry Potter lollipops."

"Sorry guys no blood," Faith said as she sat down with her glass of eggnog.

"We appreciate the candy," Charley said.

"There is more," Drusilla said. She was practically dancing. "Look and see, look and see."

"Stocking is just like you," Spike said to her. "Full of surprises." He reached into the stocking and pulled out a few miniature bottles of liquor. He couldn't say anything. He remembered the last time he held such tiny bottles before. It was on the plane when he and Angel were trying to save Fred.

"Is something wrong?" Xander asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Spike said as he set the bottles down on the coffee table. "Just they remind me of someone."

Drusilla's happy face disappeared. "That poor girl."

"Which one?" Xander asked.

"Fred," Spike said and sighed.

"Fred?" Ed blinked. "Her name is Fred, now I know why you feel sad for her."

"Evil," Charley glared at him before he turned back to Spike. "Who was she?"

"A brilliant mind," Spike said. "Lot like Ronnie. She was a genius and meek. Spent five years in an alternate world where humans were turned into slaves. We bonded when I was in a non corporal state and helped me become more solid." He shook his head. "Then Illyria happened. She was a demon, not just any demon one of the most powerful demons that lived in the primordial days. They fought a lot and when their days were coming the an end their remains, their essences were sealed up in sarcophaguses and those were put in a very deep."

"Primordial age?" Charley asked.

"This world is older than you think," Xander said. "Our world originally was and before the dinosaurs lived the demons or as the called them the old ones."

"Like elder gods?" Charley asked

"Cthulhu is real?" Ed asked.

"No," Faith said. "There might have been something that was similar to him, but not really him."

"Actually you can't know for sure these days," Xander said.

"One of these demons killed this girl?" Ed asked.

"Ed stop it," Charley told him. "Let Spike tell the story." He nodded at Spike.

"A few people that worked with us were backstabbing traitors," Spike said as he remembered everyone who had gone and went behind their backs. "They made a shady deal and had one of the sarcophaguses to office. They wanted Fred to be the host for Illyria. She accidentally unleashed Illyria's remains and they flew into her. Her insides were cooked and her skin became hard. The death was not the worst. Her soul was destroyed." He closed his eyes and tried to hold back the tears.

"Not all gone," Drusilla said as she placed her hand on him. "There are parts of her still around."

"If you say so love," Spike said he had to believe her.

The doorbell rang breaking the sadness.

"That should be the kids," Faith said as she opened the door.

"Yo ho ho," Ace said as he lead the group of Avenger's. All the kids were carrying armloads of presents.

"All of mine our hand made," Rissa said. "Don't worry there is no magic involved."

"Charley," Lyra was the first to notice their expressions. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah who died?" Ace asked and was slugged in the arm by Ronnie. "Uh sorry."

"And this is why you have two huge wings on your back," Ronnie told him. "Because you don't think."

"Leave him alone," Spike said as he held up his hand. "Not his fault you don't know."

"What had happened?" Tyler asked.

"Another time," Spike said. He forced himself to smile. "It's Christmas lets get with the Christmasy. Dru, you play Santa Clause."

"Gather around the tree," Drusilla ordered.

They all took their places close to the tree. It was six feet in height and made of plastic. They got it from Walgreens at a great low price and decorated it with ornaments bought at both Walgreens and at dollar stores and hand made ornaments, mostly from Dru, but she insisted that everyone at least make one. Spike got a few pipe cleaners together, one white, a red shiny one and a green shiny one. He wove them together like a braid and kept it in place with glue and bent the end in a cane.

Drusilla handed out presents to everyone and then divided up the gifts that the Avengers had bought. Once the gifts were handed out they opened them.

Spike decided to go something simple for the kids. He got the girls all little hand lotion sets. For the guys he got them gift cards to Best Buy. He bought Faith a Disaronno gift set. He got Xander an X-men coffee mug. He bought both Charley and Ed decent pairs of sunglasses.

"Whoo chocolate," Faith shouted as he unwrapped Ed's gift. Evil was similar in his gift giving. He bought chocolates for all of the girls.

"I don't believe this," Xander said as he unwrapped Charley's gift for him. It was a discoball for his room. "I had one of these back in Sunnydale."

"Hot wheels," Ace shouted as he held up Ed's gift for him. He was shouting all of the gifts he had received. He had two more gifts left. One was from Charley and the other was from Rissa. It seemed everyone was saving the gifts from their loved ones for last.

"Thank you for the set," Tyler said to Ronnie. She had given him a set of cooking tools: tongs, a meat tenderizer, stirring spoons, slotted spoons, ladles, spatulas, large plastic fork, a whisk, and a rolling pin.

"Now you have a set all your own," Ronnie told him. "You are going to end up moving out one of these days."

"My cousin likes to cook," Rissa explained. She gave everyone small painted pictures. Spikes picture was of some cool monster that looked like a cross between a motorcycle and a skeleton.

"And he's a damn good cook," Ace said.

"I'm not that good," Tyler said.

"Yes you are," Ronnie told him.

"Should come over and cook with Xander and Dru," Spike said as he opened his gift from Ed. It was a fine bottle of Scottish whiskey.

"Oh dude you didn't," Ace said as he opened up the box Charley got him. "An actual black leather duster." He pulled it out of the box. "Was this your way of asking for your coat back?"

"Not really," Charley said. "I was borrowing something similar from the set."

"Oh Spike," Drusilla said as she opened her gift. It was a tea set made out of white china, trimmed with gold and painted with red and pink roses. He got her the entire set with pot, cups, saucers, sugar bowl and cream pitcher.

"Only the best for you," Spike said before she kissed him.

"Oh my god," Charley said as he unwrapped his gift from Lyra. "I've been trying to find this poster for years. Where did you get it?"

"Hot Topic," Lyra told him.

"Hot Topic?" Charley blinked. "It was actually there?"

"Hard to believe. I guess you can say it is thanks to serendipity."

"Gotta love that serendipity," Charley said as he embraced her and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Here is yours." He handed her a jewelry box.

"Nice," Faith said as she removed the dagger from the box. It was Xander's gift to her.

"Phantasm movies," Xander said as he looked at his gift from her. "I kinda love how you know me."

Spike sat back and watched as Charley helped Lyra with her new Batman locket. Rissa was admiring her leather bound spell book that Ace got her. Ace received a nice new watch from her.

"Spike here is my gift," Drusilla handed him a small wrapped box.

"Thank you, love," Spike said as he unwrapped the box. Inside was nice looking skull keychain with a key attached. "What's the key to?"

"Close your eyes and follow," Dru instructed as she grabbed his hand.

Spike did as she said. He felt himself being pulled and guided through the house. He felt the cool and crisp breezes and heard the leaves that were still on the trees rustle. They were outside. He smelled something metallic and new.

"Open your eyes," Dru told him.

He opened his eyes and opened them wide. Right in the middle of the driveway was brand new black Harley Sportster.

"Do you like it?" Dru asked.

"Do I like it?" Spike asked. "That is asking if I like the Ramones or the Sex Pistols or a good bar brawl, of course I like it. Drusilla this is the best present anyone could get me."

"I'm glad you love it," Dru said.

"Not as much as I love you." He pulled her into a deep embrace and kissed her.


	4. Happy Birthday Drusilla

**Vignettes**

_Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Drusilla_

_

* * *

_

Xander was going to need to take a breather from all the breathing he was doing. He had been filling balloons with his hot hair and placing them on the floor while Spike finished trying to cover the table with the brightly colored paper tablecloth. The other vampires were still sleeping and Faith took Drusilla to a fun center to keep her occupied while Xander and Spike got everything ready for her birthday.

"Going all out I see," Spike commented as he taped the corners together.

"Yeah," Xander gasped and took another sip from his soda. "This is her first birthday celebration since she became human again. We have to make it special."

"This might work," Spike said.

"What do you mean might?" Xander asked. He and the others had been planning for this day for a while.

"It could actually please the child inside her. Then again she might feel it could be too childish. She is not as predictable as you may think she is."

"You saw how she wanted to decorate the place for New Years."

"She has many phases. Of course now that she is human again she is going to be extremely polite about it. All about pleasing the lord and being a good girl."

"We should of asked what she wanted."

"And ruin the surprise?" Spike blinked. "Grab the tape. We have balloons to put up."

Xander snapped off several pieces of tape and placed them on his fingertips before he handed it to Spike. He secured five balloons in one corner of the dining room. He thought about what Spike had just told him. Dru had her whims and she was full of surprises. He was also beginning to see that she wasn't fragile as the porcelain dolls she used to play with.

"Do we even have the right day?" Xander asked. "I know yesterday's was Buffy's birthday as well and we need to call her but is today really Dru's birthday or was it the day she was sired." They would have celebrated yesterday except they had to stop a group of vampires from trying to summon a tarasque. The large beast had been shrunk down to the size of a beagle and was tamed by Drusilla.

"You know I'm not really sure and if you ask her she probably won't know either."

"It has been a long time." Xander snapped off a few more pieces of tape and went to another corner to add more balloons.

"She might not remember they day of her real birth but she remembers being in Heaven," Spike said sadly as he put up the balloons in the last corner. "She remembers and Buffy remembers but I don't."

"Do you think you deserved to go there?" Xander asked.

"I was a good man before I was a sired. My soul went somewhere. How is it that they can remember and I can't?"

"Angel didn't remember either," Xander reminded him. "Drusilla is psychic and Buffy's a Slayer."

"That's right," Spike said with a smile. "Angel and I were just normal blokes."

"Lets just finish up. The kids will be here soon, Ed and Charley will be up and Faith will be back with Dru."

* * *

"They are coming," Xander said when he heard a car door close. "Everyone be quiet and who is closest to a light switch?"

"I am," Ronnie said.

"Ronnie get the lights," Xander instructed. "I think you all will know the drill by now."

The house went dark and everyone crouched down or hid somewhere. Xander decided to stand in the middle and held out his arms. He was certain Ronnie was also standing next to the light switch.

The door opened and both Dru and Faith walked inside. Even in the darkness Xander could see that both women were confused.

The lights went back on.

"Surprise," Xander lead the group. "Happy birthday Drusilla."

Drusilla stared at them all in a mixture of shock and glee. "You remembered. You remembered my birthday."

"You guys are not going to sing?" Faith asked and looked disappointed. "What's up with that?"

"Can't sing without the cake," Rissa told her. "You bring out the cake with all the candles and you sing."

"Before cake we have dinner," Xander added.

"It's beautiful," Drusilla said when they entered the dining room. "All the colors are happy."

"And the birthday girl sits at the head of the table," Xander said as he pointed to the one chair that had balloons taped to the corners of the upper back. "Spike, you pull the throne out for the princess."

"I'm a princess," Drusilla said with a smile.

"You are always a princess to me, pet," Spike said as he pulled the chair out. As soon as Drusilla sat down he pushed her chair in. "And of course your crown." He placed the silver sparkly tiara that was placed in front of her plate on top of her head.

"Hat's on folks," Xander instructed as put on his party hat.

"Oh come on," Ed said as he picked up his. "Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes," Xander, Spike and Charley said at the same time.

"Seriously?" Ed asked and pointed to the happy clown pictured on it.

Rissa held up her hat. "You see I'm going to wear it. If someone like me is going to wear it then you can wear it."

"Spike is also wearing his," Ace pointed out. He was proudly wearing his party hat and sat on the stool that was brought out for him.

"You are wearing your hat," Spike said to the idiotic vampire. "This is Dru's day, or evening and you are going to wear a very cheerful hat for her."

"Please," Drusilla said as she bat her lashes. "Do it for me?"

"Anything for a princess," Ed said and put on his party hat.

"Tonight's dinner will be courtesy of Taco Bell," Xander said as he grabbed the large plate full of tacos from the counter and brought it to the table. "The birthday girl has first grabs."

"Thank you, Xandy," Dru said as she grabbed a couple.

The plate was passed around until everyone had a few tacos, even the vampires grabbed one each for themselves. They ate the food along with chips and dip and pretzels.

Once the tacos were devoured Xander brought out the cake. He went for the standard yellow cake with chocolate frosting and had the store decorate it to look like a fantasy castle with fairies. He had put in a few candles and everyone sang happy birthday to Dru.

"Can't tell anyone or it won't come true," she said after she had blown out the candles.

"Faith, can you get the ice cream?" Xander asked as he cut up the cake. He had bought Neapolitan ice cream just for this day.

"No prob," Faith said as she went to get the ice cream.

"This is going to my hips," Lyra said.

"You'll always have cute hips," Charley told her. "That did not sound perverted in my head."

"Either way I appreciate the comment."

"With all that slaying and training you are doing you don't have to worry about calories," Ronnie told her.

"And when we are done we have a few games to play," Xander said. He was proud as he thought of them.

* * *

"First game is pretty standard," Xander said as he led the group outside to where a traditional donkey piñata was hanging. "We have stick and blindfold and you know the rest. Birthday girl goes first."

Drusilla held up her hair as Spike tied on her blindfold. She grabbed the long broom handle that had been removed from the broom. As soon as everyone stepped back she swung. She was able to hit the piñata three times, not a single miss.

"Good job," Spike told her as soon as she removed the blindfold while everyone else clapped.

"Are you next?" Dru asked him.

"Sorry love, the regular humans are first and then it will be us vampires and then the Slayers."

"Xandy is next?" Dru asked.

"Sure," Xander said and had Faith tie on the blindfold for him. He swung at where the thought the donkey was and missed. He swung again and hit it and then swung once more.

Ronnie and Rissa were next. Both girls also missed once and were able to land two good hits. Ace went after them and he missed twice and hit once. Tyler was able to hit the piñata three times.

"No fair," Ace told him. "You were using your Jedi ninja skills."

"If the bloodsuckers are going to be using their super strength and the Slayers their abilities then I can use what I got," Tyler said. He pressed his hands together. "I have harnessed my Chi and it guides me."

"Step aside chi chi boy," Ed said after Charley had put the blindfold on him and given him the stick. The vampire missed twice and but struck on the third swing that left a loud crack.

Charley was next and only missed once before he landed two good swings. Spike was able to hit it all three times.

"Leave me something, Little Star," Faith said as Lyra went up to bat.

"I'll try, Big F," Lyra said. She missed once and struck twice. The second hit left a tiny tear.

Faith was able to hit it all three times and she hit it hard. On the second hit a few pieces of candy spilled out. On the third she had nearly bisected it and several more pieces came raining down.

"Bring it down, baby," Spike told Dru.

Dru only had to hit it twice before all the candy fell and the piñata was in two pieces and on the ground

"Gather it up as much as you can folks," Xander said. "We got a couple of more games."

The second game was held inside and it was the traditional pin the tail on the donkey. Everyone got to be spun around three times before they walked forward and stuck the donkey tail that everyone had written their names on close to the donkey's backside. Ed's was closest.

"Not surprised," Spike said as Ed was rewarded universal gift card. "Figured one ass would know how to find the ass of another ass." He took a long drink from his beer.

"You just wanted to say that because of how many times you can fit ass in there," Xander said.

"You can never have too much ass," Spike said while he smiled.

"Let's not speak any more shall we?" Xander asked. "Time to move on to the last game."

The last game was a real simple one. Everyone had to stand at a certain place and throw three buttons into a cup. Only Ace and Faith were able to get all three buttons into the cup and during the tie breaker the cup was moved up a couple more inches. Faith was able to get two inside but Ace was able to get all three.

"You the man," Tyler told him and held up his fist.

"Ever have any doubt?" Ace asked as the two exchanged a fist bump.

"With this kind of game? Hell no."

"Uh-" Xander stared but Spike had cut him off.

"How did you do that?" Spike asked.

"Always good at games like these," Ace said. "You should see me at a carnival."

"Can't wait to see you at one," Rissa told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

After they rewarded Ace his gift card they gathered around to watch Dru open her presents. Her first gifts were from out of town. She received a few checks from Buffy and Giles and Willow got her gift certificate from a day spa. Angel had sent her a new doll.

"She's so pretty," Drusilla said as she held it up. The doll had golden curls and wore a powder blue dress.

"What are you going to name her?" Lyra asked.

"She already has a name," Dru said as she admired her doll. "She told me her name. It's Pricilla."

Xander had looked over at Spike to see if he was jealous as he handed Dru the gift he got for her, but the British vampire didn't seem to care.

"Oh Xandy," Dru gasped as she held up the dress that Xander bought for her. "It's so pretty."

Faith had gotten her a bubble bath gift set and Ed had given her a set of various flavors of teas. Charley had gotten her a set of hand held gardening tools.

"Somebody told me you plan on planting a pretty flower garden," Charley said to her. "When the weather has warmed up of course."

"I can't wait to plant pretty flowers that won't die," Dru said and opened Spike's present. Inside the box was a sundress with bright colored spots, a wide brimmed sun hat and sandals. "Now I have a pretty outfit for gardening."

The rest of the Avengers have also gone with the gardening theme. Lyra had bought her seeds and a pretty watering can. Ronnie had gotten her a book of gardening and which kind of flowers grew best in Central Florida and at which time of year would be best to plant them. Ace and Tyler got her gift cards to Lowes and Home Depot so she could get pots, fertilizer, potting soil and everything else she might need and Rissa got her set of combination sunblock and scented lotion and a few lip glosses with SPF 30.

"You've been out of the sun for a while," Rissa told her. "It can still be deadly to the skin, but not instantly."

"I've got an idea," Faith said. "Dru can put on her new dress that Xander got her and we can dance."

The music was started as soon as Drusilla came downstairs in her new dress. She immediately went up to Spike and danced with him. Charley danced with Lyra and Rissa and Ace were together. Ed, Ronnie and Tyler just bounced around and grooved to the music.

Xander sat down on the couch and opened up another beer.

"Not dancing?" Faith asked as she sat down next to him.

"Just taking a breather," Xander said.

"Getting too old for this sort of thing?"

"Me too old for dancing?" Xander just stared at her. "I happen to be a dancing machine."

"I've heard."

"Nice that you held back so Dru could get that final hit on the piñata."

"I never hold back."

"I know you have a rep." He took another sip from his bottle as soon as the bottle left his mouth Faith clamped her lips on his.

"You see," she said. "I never hold back."


	5. Scenes of Love

**Vignettes**

_Chapter 5: Scenes of Love_

_

* * *

_

"I've encountered vampires and demons and magic," Ace said as he stared at the Avon residence. He should not be afraid of something simple as this. He was just picking up his girlfriend for an after school Valentine's treat. It would still be a day and early evening activity. He has already met her parents before at the bookstore. He should not be afraid.

Ace sucked in his breath and ran the doorbell. He had to think of some form of small talk to exchange with her father. He could talk about the weather or about sports or books yeah that would work he could talk about the written world with Mr. Avon

The door opened and Rissa stuck her head out. "Hey." She had changed the color of her streaks to red and pink and her black shirt had a large red sequin heart in the center

"Hello," Ace greeted and tried not to let his fear show through his eyes. "How are your folks? What kind of mood is your father in?"

"Good I guess." She shrugged. "They are still at the store."

"Oh," Ace said as he felt a huge weight removed from his shoulders. "That's bit of a shame. I was looking forward to speaking with them."

"I'm going to need some boots to wade through bullshit," Rissa said. She held the door open for him. "Come on inside."

Ace stepped inside and removed his coat. "You don't mind if I take off my coat?"

"Knock yourself out," She walked off.

Ace removed his coat and spread out his wings. They did get a little cramped and hot under his coat. He gave them a light flap and a large feather fell to the floor. He scrambled to pick it up.

"Is it all right if I have that?" Rissa asked. She had her hands behind her back

"Are you sure?" Ace asked as he handed it to her. It was kind of odd that she wanted a piece of him.

"A feather this big that came from my boyfriend?" Rissa asked as she grabbed the feather. She still had her hand behind her back "Of course."

"Well you did make them."

"If you ever do get tired of them let me know. I will do it the responsible way and make sure there is nothing that will backfire or anything."

"I don't want to lose these."

"But they are a bit of an inconvenience, aren't they?"

"A little but if Sheydra can work them then so can I." He folded his wings across his back.

"Who?"

"Hawk Woman," Ace answered and gave her a look. "You are lucky Lyra isn't here."

"Sorry I'm not into comic books."

"I don't read them either. She was in the Justice League cartoon and Justice League Unlimited." His curiosity got the better of him. "Whatcha got behind your back?"

"Just this." She set the feather down on the table and held out her hands. She was holding a new set of ear buds and a Reece's Valentines box.

"Peanut butter cups and new ears?" Ace was ecstatic. His old buds were not working right making the music sound distant at times.

"So I did good?"

"Better than good and better than great. Makes my gifts almost look like crap."

"I will love whatever you brought me." She turned back towards the direction of the kitchen. "I better put this back in the fridge." She held up the candy box. "That will stay nice and cool and we don't want it to get melty and gooey."

"Nothing wrong with melty and gooey," Ace said as he put on his coat. He held out his arm for her. When Rissa hooked her arm around his he walked them to his ride. "The surprises are inside." He opened the door for her.

"Thanks," Rissa said and climbed inside.

Ace closed the door and ran to the other side of the car and got in. As he sat down he tried to adjust his wings so he would be comfortable. He had to removed his coat and threw it in the back so he can sit comfortably.

"Maybe I can find a way to make it so you can retract and grow your wings at will," Rissa suggested.

"Don't worry about it," Ace said as he put on his seatbelt. "Check out what's in the glove box."

She opened the glove box. Inside were tickets to the new gallery show at the museum and a set of drawing pencils with a bow.

"Oh Ace," Rissa gasped. "These are perfect." She held up the tickets. "Is this where we are going?"

"Of course." He started the car. "Happy Valentines day."

* * *

Faith was glad she was able to return home from patrol when it was nice and dark and no one would see her or really smell her. She knew that if she caught the disapproving eyes of some snooty neighbors she would just ignore them or flip them off, but if they saw her repeatedly come home covered in dirt, blood and who knows what they might call the police.

"I'm back," Faith announced as soon as she stepped inside. She could hear sounds from the entertainment room. She walked into the room and saw Evil sitting on the couch with his pants half off and "Jesus." She covered her eyes and turned around. "There are other people in this house you know."

"Faith?" Evil asked. "Ah shit."

"Let me know when you got your pants back on," Faith said. She was not going to turn around until she knew for certain.

"I have been repantsed," Evil said. "And you should let people know when you got home and what the hell is that smell?"

"Number one I announced I was home, and the smell is me, or rather coming off of the stuff that got on me." She stared at the dark green stains that were on her clothes and in her hair.

"What the hell is that shit?" Evil asked.

"Blood from Gronag demons," Faith explained. She remembered those gray creatures that she had fought earlier that evening. They were six and half feet tall and made out of solid muscle. They had dome shaped heads and lot of little pointy things on their shoulders.

"What do they do?"

"Besides smell bad? Hired muscle. They work for other demons including vamps. They are in the category that Spike likes to call big and stupid. Were you watching porn?"

"Brotherhood of the Wolf."

"You were getting off on that?" Faith asked. "I know vampires are into all sorts of kinky things but dude come on."

"Two words," Evil said as he held up two fingers. "Monica Belluchi. You don't understand. What that woman does to me." He shook his head. "Oh my god."

"Don't need to explain," Faith said as she held up her hands. "She's one of the few women I'd go gay for and I better leave before you start jerking off again."

"Better run then after what you said." His hand went for the zipper.

"Add that to the list of the many reasons why I need to shower."

Luckily for Faith, demon blood was easy to remove with soap, water and shampoo. After she had finished drying off she put on her sleeping clothes and wrapped her hair in a towel. Since Evil had commandeered the entertainment room she decided to go for her bedroom with a beer and watch some television.

There was a post it note on the bathroom door. "Meet me in the dining room was written on it."

"Okay Evil," Faith said as she headed for the dining room. "What do you have planned?"

Evil was not in the dining room. Xander was seated at one end of the table with what looked like a breakfast type meal in front of him. At the other end of the table was another plate with the same kind of meal.

"You did this?" Faith asked. She took one look at Xander and then at the plate. There were three thick slices of French toast, three juicy looking sausages and a miniature omelet made with diced peppers and cheese. There was also a large mug filled with dark liquid. Xander had even left the Hungry Jack syrup next to her plate and it was still warm.

"Started cooking a few minutes before you returned," Xander said as he dug into his plate. "I was hungry and craving a breakfast dinner and decided to make one for you since you and Dru are the only ones who really need to eat food around here."

"This was what I need," Faith said and poured the syrup over her toast.

"How was the slaying?"

"Killed a vamp and three stinky demons," Faith answered as she cut off a bite-sized corner of toast. "That dagger worked like a charm. I'm going to have to clean it tomorrow."

"Remember what we said about relationships?"

"Stupid for us to get into them?" She studied his face. "You still think that right?"

"You thought it was stupid I just thought it was bad luck. In a way I still think that, but there is something about you that makes me think differently."

"No," Faith said and set down her fork. "You and I are not going to get together."

"Except we already did in a way. I don't want to get romantic or anything, unless you count this as romantic."

"Nope." She sniffed her mug. She could smell both coffee and Irish cream. She took a long drink. It was delicious.

"I'll try not to get too far."

"It's the holiday. You are letting it get to you and we are alone and we have history. You are a sexy man and you are doing a great job of being a leader, but we are not a couple."

"Not a couple," Xander agreed with a sigh. "Just really good friends."

"Who bang each other on occasion."

"Benefits."

"And when I'm done eating I'm going to screw your brains out."

"Yeah," he stared at her for a full second. "Wait you are going to do what now?"

"You heard me," Faith said with a wink and continued to eat.

The cool breezes of the evening whipped past Spike's face as he drove his motorcycle

* * *

through some of the more remote parts of the Central Florida area. The wind and the multiple views is not what kept him most comfortable it was the feeling of a warm body against his back and Drusilla's arms around his mid section. He just needed to find a perfect area for the two of them. He had spent almost an hour trying to locate the place.

He found a clearing that wasn't fenced in and pulled up on the shoulder of the road. Some people passing by might wonder what they were doing out here, but he didn't care. All he cared was having a perfect evening with Drusilla.

"I can't hear anyone," Dru said once they had stopped. "We are far away. My head is clear enough."

"That is part of the point," Spike said as he opened up one of the hard and shiny saddlebags. He pulled out a blanket; a bottle of wine and a box that was hard packed with Styrofoam and two wine glasses. "We are all alone."

"Just the two of us and nature," Dru said with a sigh. "The way it should be." She held out her arms. "He made all of this. Isn't it wonderful."

"Not as wonderful or beautiful as you," Spike said as he stretched out the blanket. "Come here, Poodle." He brought the wine glasses out of the box. "Let's look at the stars together."

"So many," Dru said as she sat down and stared at the sky. "Some of them are not stars."

"Those are planets I believe." He uncorked the wine and poured some into the two glasses. "The ones that don't flicker." He pointed at one of the biggest and brightest star. "That one there is Venus."

"Love is poison."

"They didn't know she was covered in sulfur when they named her. Some believe it was once a beautiful planet with life. Something bad happened and it killed itself."

"It could happen here."

"That is why a lot of the breathers are into being green these days." He handed her one of the glasses. "I always put my bottles into the right container. Here's to us." He clicked his glass against hers.

"To us and our love that was reborn." She clicked back and took a sip. "I have a gifty." She opened her purse and pulled out a wrapped package. "For my love." She handed it to him.

"You shouldn't have." Spike said as he handed Dru the gift he got her. It wasn't too flashy just a pretty bracelet he found and bought. She had plenty of necklaces and earrings and rings but not enough bracelets.

"Oh Spike," Dru said as she picked up the silver charm bracelet. "It's gorgeous." The light from the moon reflected off the silver celestial charms that hung from the bracelet: a crescent moon, a star, a ring to represent the sun and even a little Saturn.

"For my favorite star gazer," Spike said as he unwrapped his gift from her. It was a glossy black Zippo lighter with a warped Union Jack printed on it. In the center it said Punk Rock. "Ah, love."

"It represents how you set my heart aflame." She took a sip from her glass.

"That's not all," Spike said. "I also have a poem for you." He pulled the folded up paper from his pocket. He cleared his throat "My dearest Drusilla upon who I shall fawn. I constantly melt for you 'til the dusk of day. The night stops shimmering when you are away. Strike, glow til the dawn. Your beauty is beyond great. Amazing mind always it sees. Throbbing my heat will always please to you, our love together is fate."

"Oh Spike," She through her arms around him. "Or should I say William the bloody wonderful poet." She ran her fingers through his hair.

* * *

"I think a soufflé would make an excellent dessert tonight," Charley said as he was handed a menu at Le Coq Au Vin. "What about you Lyra?" If she wanted one he was going to be a gentleman and have her order first.

"Sounds delicious, what kind of soufflés do you have?" Lyra asked.

"We have chocolate, raspberry and Grande Mariner," their waiter said.

"I'll try the raspberry," Lyra said. She was stunning that night to Charley with her hair twisted and pinned up and dressed in a sleeveless red dress that ended a few inches below the knees. There was not much of a neckline. There was barely any neck showing even. Charley had to wonder if that was one of the few dresses her father would let her get away with wearing that night.

"I think I'll go with the chocolate," Charley said.

"Very good." Their waiter wrote down their orders. He had told them than since soufflés took a long time to prepare and cook they had to decide at that time if they wanted one for dessert. "What would you care to drink?"

"A Sprite or a Seven up," Lyra said. "I like clear citrusy sodas."

"I'll have a coke," Charley said.

"I will be back shortly with your drinks." Their waiter walked off.

"The two of us here on Valentines," Charley said with a sigh. "I hope the food is good."

"I've been here before," Lyra said as she took one of the little butters that was carved to look like a rooster. "The food is delicious, although your taste has been dulled since. You know." She pointed to her teeth.

"I can still taste a little," Charley said. "Look at Spike he's a vamp and he smokes and he loves those onion flowers."

"You got a point." She studied the menu. "I think for an appetizer I'll go with the vichyssoise soup and for the main course, the canard."

"Sounds good," he read through his. He wasn't sure if any of the meals or appetizers had blood in the recipe. He wasn't even sure if the French did that in their cooking. The English did with their blood pudding. He saw blood sausage, but they were also served with garlic sausage. "You said you have been here before? What would you recommend?"

"Well for you I'd start with the Steak Tartar. Last time I was here I had the bronzed fish. That was delicious."

"Sounds good." He set his menu down. "You look beautiful this evening."

"Thank you, you look beyond handsome tonight. I would say dashing."

"Dashing?" If he could still blush he knew he would.

"I'm glad we can have a nice quiet evening. I needed this to be here with you, but what I needed was to dress up and feel pretty for the evening."

"You are always pretty, even when your covered with slime or demon blood or dirt."

"I always think you are hot," Lyra said. "Whenever you are in cute boyfriend mood, bad ass vampire hunter mood, just woken up from the coffin with your hair all messy and when you are fighting by my side."

"I'm not attractive when I'm fighting those soulless ones." Charley knew what he looked like when he was in his third stage. His skin was grayish, hair was more pulled back, facial bones more pronounced and he had a mouth like a piranha. Rissa had drawn pictures of him when he was in that state and when he just had the fangs, claws and yellow eyes.

"There is something about you when you are fighting fang to fang."

"You are very hot when you stake a vamp," he said with a smile. "Then again there is always something about a woman that can kick my butt."

"I got you something." She held up a box. "It's just a little something."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow and looked in the box. Inside was a small golden bat shaped pin.

"What's a Bat Woman without her Batman?"

"Here is something for you." He didn't bother wrapping the small jewelry box. He opened it and revealed the claddagh ring he got her with the heart being an aquamarine.

"It's beautiful," Lyra said. "A claddagh and you got my birthstone."

"Of course." He got out of his seat. "I read about these." He took the ring out of the box and slid it on her hand with the heart facing towards her.

"Happy Valentines," she whispered in his ear. "I love you."

"I love you." He stared deep into her eyes and kissed her.

* * *

"This sucks," Ronnie said as she flipped through the channels. There was nothing on TV except for stupid romantic movies. "I could always pop in The Hangover." She glanced over at Tyler. He was sitting in the middle of the floor in her room with his legs in the lotus position and he looked like he was in deep thought. She rolled her eyes and went out to the main living room of her house.

The sucks keep on coming. The most romantic day of the year and she had no one. She didn't have anyone last year either but she also didn't almost have one. She thought Ray Bennet, the tallest guy in trig had a crush on her. They had set up study dates and he ate lunch with her. It turned out he only wanted to be near Ronnie because she was Lyra's best friend. It didn't matter to him that Lyra already had a boyfriend.

She grabbed the DVD and headed back to her room. Since the two of them were going to be alone Tyler had suggested they studied and did some homework together and chow down on some fast food burgers. After they both had finished their homework that was due the next day and finished eating Tyler decided to get in touch with his inner ninja and she tried to find something to watch.

As she set the case down on top of her player she stared at Tyler. He also didn't have a girlfriend despite how good-looking he was. He was physically strong and was careful and choosing his words. He still hates all vampires but not as bad as he used too. Ace had told her that several girls were trying to flirt with him but he didn't look at them.

"Tyler?" She sat down next to him. "You want to talk?"

His eyelids fluttered. "Yes?"

"Do you want to talk?"

"Sure, that is why I'm here." He opened his blue eyes. "What do you want to talk about?"

She shrugged. "Whatever is on your mind. I know this is your first Valentines without Cheryl."

He nodded. "I had a dream about her, not long after Drusilla arrived. Cheryl told me it wasn't my fault and not hate our friends who have souls. She says I have a big heart and I should not keep it bottled up."

"You are not ready though. I can understand."

"I am. I know that I have to."

"Yet you are avoiding all the girls," Ronnie said. "Well all the girls that are showing interest."

"There is a reason," Tyler said. He inhaled. "There is only one who has caught my eye, has my interest but I didn't know how to tell her and I was afraid she wasn't interested cause she was in love with another."

"Oh lord not you too." Ronnie stood up and closed her eyes. "This is why you hate Charley still?"

"Huh?"

She pointed at him. "You are in love with Lyra, and you are jealous of Charley because of that."

"Who the what?" He stumbled as he got to his feet. "I'm jealous? No I'm not in love with Lyra. I'm sorry that idiot didn't see you. I thought you were in love with this Ray."

"I thought I was but he was using me."

"A part of me wants to break off his balls for hurting you."

"You don't have to do that, besides you need to save your strength, focus on this girl, well maybe you shouldn't if she is in love with someone else."

"She isn't with him." He approached her. "He used her. I just need to wait until she is comfortable dating again."

"Who is—no." She blinked. She could not believe what was happening. "Me?"

"I've been thinking about you the past few weeks. I remembered how you were wearing that pale orange and white blouse the other day and you were drinking a milkshake without a straw and you got some of the froth at the top on your upper lip. I thought about how cute that looked and how I wanted to kiss you."

"You wanted to kiss me?" Ronnie asked.

"I still do, I understand if you don't see me like that."

"No I want a kiss. I'll be honest and say I'm not in love with you but I really like you and I'm confused but damn it just kiss me." She closed her eyes and looked up. Only a second passed before she felt warm lips on hers

"How do you feel?"

"Confused but also wow. I think we should do stuff activity stuff together. You know just us."

"Like what?"

"We could see a movie, or get coffee, of go bowling."

"Then it will be a date." He kissed her again.

Ronnie felt fireworks go off in her head. She had a date and she was kissing Tyler and she thought he looked hot before, but now he was kind of hotter, and what was she going to wear?


	6. Seventeen

**Vignettes**

_Chapter 6: Seventeen_

_

* * *

_

"Ronnie stop," Lyra said as she and her best friend walked to where Mr. Porter was picking up the girls. Ever since Ronnie's kidnapping he was going to make sure someone was there to pick them up. Sometimes it was him, sometimes it was Ace who drove them home, sometimes it was Tony and other times it was Charley, now that he has been somewhat restored to his humanity and can walk around during the day.

"But you have reached another milestone," Ronnie said. "You are seventeen today, girl. We should do a big party."

"I don't want a party," Lyra said while giving her a look. "I just want to go home, have some of my mother's Arroz con Pollo, some cake and ice cream and my friends to just come on over. Nothing big and fancy."

"You only turn seventeen once."

"Why are you making a big deal about this?"

"Seventeen," Ronnie said. She flashed her ten fingers and then seven.

"That is not a big deal." Lyra shook her head. "It's the title of a magazine for teenagers. There is nothing special about that age. It's right between sixteen and eighteen. Those are milestone dates. There is nothing really special about turning seventeen."

"You can go to an R rated movie without your parents now."

"Well that is cool I guess." Lyra wasn't really into a lot of R rated movies. The ones she enjoyed watching were usually PG-13. A lot of horror movies were rated R and Charley would want to go to them, and now she can with him

"Hell yeah. We can go to Charley's this weekend."

Lyra shrugged. "I was planning on going anyway, but no big parties. All I want is to just hang with them, watch a movie and eat popcorn." She didn't want to do anything like they did at Dru's birthday. It was fun but she didn't want to do something as big.

"What if they want to give you cake and ice cream?"

"How can anyone say no to cake and ice cream?"

"And what if they want to give you presents?"

"Presents are not necessary but I'm not going to refuse them." She didn't want to sound shallow or materialistic but she wasn't some saint that was above material possessions.

"I'll let them know."

"Good. Tonight I just want it to be with friends and family."

"And boyfriend?" Ronnie raised her eyebrows.

"Of course."

* * *

There was nothing like a home cooked meal from your mother. Lyra enjoyed every last bite of her mother's Arroz con Pollo. It wasn't her favorite dish but it was her favorite dish that her mother cooked. She enjoyed the sides of the vegetables. She had seconds of course and every word out of her mother was in praise of her mother's cooking.

"Suck up," Lina said after the hundredth thank you from Lyra

"I aint sucking up," Lyra said. "This is delicious."

"I'm glad you are enjoying it, honey," Her mother said. "Make sure you have room for cake and ice cream."

"Don't serve it until they get here," Lyra said.

"Who is they?" Tony asked in a suspicious tone.

Lyra narrowed her eyes at him. "You know who. My friends."

"Would one of those friends be a certain pale guy who hosts a TV show?" Tony asked.

"He's my boyfriend," Lyra said.

"How old is he?" Tony asked.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "He's twenty. He's still too young to drink legally." Why does her brother still have to piss on her happiness? "You should know this. You learned his age when we had our first movie date."

"Twenty years old and he's dating a high school student. You don't see me going around to high schools to pick up girls."

"We don't see you around with girls at all," Lina said

"I think that's enough, Tony," mom said.

"He's just jealous," Lina said.

"Well that would explain it," Lyra said as she smirked. "Tony why didn't you tell me that you wanted to date Charley?" Her smart-ass response got a few chuckles from Lina.

"Tony this is your sister's birthday," their father said. "You can go and do the dishes."

"But dad," Tony said as he pointed at Lyra.

"But nothing," their father said.

Tony scowled as he stood up with enough force to shake the table. He grabbed some of the dirty plates from the table.

"Here's my plate," Lina said as she held up her plate.

"Lina, you can help him," father said.

Lina lost her smirk but she stood up and grabbed as many dishes as she could without protest.

"Now this boyfriend of yours," their father said as he looked at Lyra. "He's twenty?"

"You've met him before," Lyra said. "You know his age by now." She remembered how Charley and her father got into a long discussion about cars.

"I know and I know you are older today, Lyra, and how long have you been dating?"

"We've been an official couple since the end of last summer." She had a bad idea of where this discussion was going.

"Guys that age with girls your age start out wanting to keep it simple," her father started. "They might act like they want to be contended with just simple kissing and basking in your beauty but he wants more and the older you get the closer he knows to what an adult you are becoming and-"

"Oh lord," Lyra buried her face in her palms.

"I'm just saying that he might lose his inhabitations, especially with the fact that your spring break is coming up. I know this because I have done the same. I remember when I was just in the mail room at 24 and I go to Daytona and there was this nineteen year old beauty and we started dating and six months later we ended up in bed, and she was well amazing."

"Daniel," her mother said sharply.

"Oh god I can't know this," Lyra said as she covered her ears. "You are supposed to be telling me a romantic story of meeting each other, not this."

"Hon, why don't you get her presents," Mom said. "Before you gross her out even more."

"I'll go and do that," dad said as he headed off to the master bedroom.

"Sweetie I'm sorry you had to hear that," mom said as she hugged her. "But I hope you will still try and wait." She paused and blinked. "You are still waiting right?"

"I can still summon unicorns," Lyra said.

"The bases aren't loaded are they?"

"Mom!" Lyra had to hold up her hands and close her eyes. She heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll go and answer the door. Why don't you come into the living room?"

Sure," Lyra said as she walked into the living room and sat on the love sofa. She and Charley hadn't fully reached second yet. They have been groping their chests and butts but they did that over their clothes. They also have been exploring different kissing styles and she was the one that gave him reddish purple marks, of course now that he was a human during the day he could give her one when the sun was up.

"Hello Mrs. Dougherty," Charley greeted. He was holding a wrapped gift.

"Come on in, Charley," Lyra's mom said as she stepped back to let him in. "Have you eaten?"

"Yes I have, ma'am," Charley said.

"Come on in and sit down and put your gift on the table."

Lyra stood up as Charley approached her. He set the present down and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy birthday," he said.

"Thank you. Now that you are here, my birthday is happy."

"Would you care for something to drink?" Mom asked.

"I'll be fine with a Coke or a Pepsi," Charley told her.

"I'll be right back." She headed straight for the kitchen.

"I made sure the others understood a low key thing for Saturday," Charley said. "And it will be your choice of movie or movies."

"I'm thinking of both Iron Man flicks."

"Of course." His smile faded a bit. "Of course it's gonna be hard for me to compete with Tony Stark."

"Tony Stark is not a great vampire killer," Lyra said. "Of course he is played by Robert Downy Junior and well yum."

"I see," Charley said in an amused tone.

"Are you going to tell me you were not checking out Scarlet Johansson?"

"If I did I'd be lying," He said as he sat down. "How was school?"

"Not too bad," Lyra said. "I got a B plus on my geometry test and I got an A on my pop quiz in Chemistry."

"Great, although sorry you had to deal with a pop quiz. I always hated those."

"We have them at the start of every chemistry."

"Are those really pop then?"

"That might not be but these are," Lyra's mom came back with their glasses. "Your father might need help with brining the gifts out." She handed them their drinks. "I better go and help him." The doorbell rang. "Or I should go and see who is here."

"I bet that's the gang," Charley said before he took a sip from his glass.

"Hello, Ronnie, Tyler, Javier and Rissa is it?" Mom greeted the guests. "Come on inside."

Lyra's friends greeted her mom with regular manners and thanked her for the invite.

"Really thank you for inviting us in, Mrs. D," Ace said. "Your place looks lovely as usually."

"Thank you, Javier," Mom said to him. "Why don't you all place the gifts on the coffee table and I'll get you all have something to drink. We have Pepsi, Sprite, ice tea, and juice."

"Just water for me," Rissa said.

"I'll have a Sprite," Tyler said.

"Pepsi please," Ronnie said as she sat down on the other side of Lyra.

"I would also like a Pepsi," Ace said.

"I'll bring you all your drinks," Mom said. She had long given up on trying to get Ace to take off his coat.

"Got a bunch," Lyra's father said as he walked out of the bedroom carrying several wrapped packages. He set them down on the table. "We'll just wait for your brother and sister to finish up."

"Don't need to wait," Lina said as she came skipping in. "They are all done."

Tony followed her as soon as he had caught sight of Charley he scowled but didn't say a word. He sat down on the floor next to the other couch and continued to stare at Lyra and her boyfriend.

"Tony, come in here and give me a hand," their mother called.

Tony mumbled something as he got up and headed back to the kitchen.

"What is your brother's problem?" Ronnie asked.

"Doesn't like the idea I have a boyfriend that is three years older than me," Lyra said and whispered. "Or was stuck at nineteen or twenty."

"I age now," Charley said with a smile. "Albeit a bit more slowly."

Tony and mom came out from the kitchen carrying a few cold beverages. Tony handed his to the guys and Mom gave one to Rissa and another to Ronnie before she ran back into the kitchen.

"Please don't sing," Lyra whispered as she clasped her hands together. Her past birthdays had her mother come in with the cake and the candles lit and she would sing Happy Birthday in both English and Spanish. She did not want that to happen.

"I better dim the lights," father said as he got up. He turned about half of the lights off.

With the lights off Lyra could see the flickering and dancing glow coming from the cake mom was carrying. She already knew what kind of cake it was. Her mom had made a home made chocolate cake with cherries inside and frosted with a creamy chocolate frosting and topped with even more cherries.

"Happy birthday to you," mom had started to sing nearly causing Lyra to groan until everyone joined in. They stopped when mom sang in Spanish.

"This is going to be the last year you do this," Lyra said as mom set the cake down on the other coffee table in front of the love seat.

"Not a chance," Tony said. "She still sings for me."

Lyra blew out the candles. "R rated movies here I come."

"We'll cut the cake after you opened your presents," mom said. She did not see the disappointed face of Ace.

"Open mine first," Lina said as she jumped up and grabbed a gift from the pile. She handed it to Lyra.

"Okay little sis," Lyra said as she unwrapped it. Her sisters gift was a new set of hair accessories. There were clips, barrettes, elastics and hair bands. "Thank you, Lina."

"Here is mine," Tony handed her another gift.

"Thanks." Her brother's gift was a book on interior decorators who worked on celebrities houses. "This is going to be an awesome source of inspiration."

She unwrapped the gifts from her friends. She wanted to save both Charley's and her parents gifts for last. From Ronnie she got a couple of new CD's, Tyler got her the animated Crisis on Two Earth's special, Rissa got her a Sir Integra Hellsing figurine and Ace got her a gift card to Lush.

"Here is mine," Charley said as handed her a box wrapped in Spiderman wrapping paper.

"I already know it's going to be special," Lyra said as she carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a stack of comics based on the adventures of Peter Vincent. Each one was covered in a clear sleeve. They were all printed in the sixties and seventies. "Charley, wow." She had learned about the comics when she did a Google search on Peter Vincent. "These are out of print."

"I had them for a while," Charley said.

"This was your collection?" Lyra couldn't believe he was giving her something that valuable.

"Plus a few I had to special order." He smiled. "I want you to have them. I'm more of a movies kind of guy."

"Thank you," Lyra said as she set them down in the box and gave him a kiss.

"I don't we will be able to top that," her father said.

Lyra opened her gifts from her parents. Her mom got her a beautiful necklace and earring set. Her father got her a beautiful teal dress. It was strapless and the long skirt had a bit of ruffles. It was the same dress she had been admiring in the April Fool's store in the mall.

"They are gorgeous," Lyra said before she embraced her parents.

"I better put this away so nothing spills on it," her father said while putting the lid back on the box.

Tony, Mom and Ace grabbed several plates and a knife and brought out the chocolate chip ice cream. They cut up the cake and placed it on each plate and handed it to everyone along with a spork and a napkin.

"Did you have a good birthday?" Charley asked her.

"It was perfect." She pulled off a cherry and popped it in her mouth.


	7. saying Goodbye

**Vignettes**

_Chapter 7: Saying Goodbye_

_

* * *

_

It was a perfectly sunny day, temperature was warm and comfortable. It was cheerful, way too cheerful for where they were. He thought the weather should have been gray and raining but it wasn't. Charley thought he would never return to Wallace since he helped take down Dandridge for the second time, but that has changed now that he had been half way restored to his humanity and can walk in the daylight again.

He stared at the cemetery and the final resting place for his old friend. Charley stared at Peter's tombstone. He felt sadness and guilt because he wasn't able to take control fast enough and because he didn't visit before, even when he was in town last time he never left the place he was staying at.

He felt a warm hand take his. It was Lyra's. She gave him a small smile to encourage him and nodded.

"It hurts," Charley sighed. "It hurts all over, but I need to do this." He released his hand from hers and walked over to Peter's grave. "Hello Peter. It's me, Charley. I used to be your biggest fan and still am. I introduced your movies to some new friends."

His legs felt like the bones have liquefied and he lowered himself to his knees. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to overcome my urges in time. I'm sorry I allowed them to get away with what they did to you. I should have listened to you. It's not fair that I'm here and enjoying life and you spent your last years in an mental hospital."

He felt Lyra's hand on his shoulder and he sucked in his breath. "I'm not a monster anymore. I turn into one at night, but right now my heart is beating. You would have found it fascinating of what I have become. You would have also thought this part with the two dimensions merging into one entertaining." He felt himself starting to smile. "And you would have loved the idea about Slayers. I can see you playing the role as a Watcher to one. I'm in love with one. Peter, this is Lyra."

"Hello Mr. Vincent," Lyra said to the tombstone. "Charley has shown me all of your movies and all the comics. My favorite was when you killed this big egotistical vampire king and his minions and the girl that helped you turned out to be a succubus, a good succubus but still a sex demon. Charley is doing a great job of hosting your old show. You should be proud."

"It's a pity we couldn't have hosted it together," Charley said as he placed a hand on the tombstone. "That's how it should have been. We appear in a few shows together in a way of you passing the torch, not the way it had gone."

"How would he have felt about the show moving and the Tales from the Crypt style of the Friday edition?"

"I think he would have been a bit disappointed at first but knowing him he would have adapted." Charley stood back up.

"How do you feel?" Lyra asked.

"Sad, depressed, still a little guilty but I do feel a little bit better." He knew he could move on to the next visit.

The two of them walk around the cemetery until they reached Alex's grave. Charley felt himself tighten up all over again. He inhaled deeply and walked up to it.

"Alex," the name barley left his mouth when he felt the tears form. "Alex I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I'm sorry I wasn't strong or fast enough. I was going to grab Belle's wrists and use his, her claws to gut Bosworth. If I was only faster." He wiped away his tears and kneeled in front of the tomb. "Your words had gotten through. I knew you loved me and I love you, loved you. A part of you will always be in my heart." He went from kneeling to sitting and let the tears fall. "You have been avenged. You all have." He wiped one more tear and stood up.

Lyra stood behind him with a travel pack of tissues in her hands. "I'm sorry." She held one out to him.

"Thank you," he accepted the tissue and used it to wipe the corners of his eyes. "Don't be. You were the one who avenged her death." He turned away from the grave. He felt like he had been through the ringer but there was still one more to visit. He sucked in his breath as he made his way to his mother's grave and froze. His legs and feet had turned to cement.

"You don't have to do this," Lyra said. "If it hurts too much. You can wait. You don't have to visit them all in one day."

"If I don't do it now then I never will." He tried to make his legs move but they refused to budge.

"Let me help you," Lyra said as she took his hand again. "Together."

"Together," Charley agreed as he squeezed. They continued their way to the tombstone.

"Mom." He closed his eyes. "I didn't know it was you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I ate you. If I knew it was you I wouldn't have done it. I would allowed myself to starve to death if it was possible." He felt himself shake. "I love you Mom and wish I can go back and time and do everything over just to keep you alive." He fell to the ground. "I'm sorry." Tears streamed out of his eyes. He continued to cry until he felt Lyra embrace him.

"I'm here. I'll always be here."

Charley calmed down and turned back to his mother's grave. "This is Lyra. She saved me. I think you would have liked her. She's smart and pretty and strong. She has a great sense of humor she would have loved you."

"I do like her," Lyra said. "She raised a wonderful, sweet, brave, funny, smart and handsome son."

Charley took one last look at his mother's grave before he stood up. "Thank you for being here."

"I can't bare the thought of you being in pain."

"You are a wonderful girlfriend." He smiled at her and tucked a few stray hairs behind her ears. He wondered if they would end up getting married, or possibly have children together. That would be an interesting career day for the kid when they tell their class that both their parents hunt and kill vampires.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I've been juiced," Charley said. "I feel like an orange that has had everything squeezed out."

"Do you need to be alone?" Lyra asked

He shook his head. "I feel squeezed, but I also feel a little better."

"The others shouldn't be to far away," Lyra said while it looked like she was trying to keep from blushing.

"They might need our support, or at least your support."

"They will appreciate us being with them."

Charley had been told about the people that were close to Xander and his friends that had died and been buried in various graves in Sunnydale. Their bodies and tombstones were lost when the city sank due to the Hellmouth closing up. He wanted to give them something to let them mourn, but a friend of theirs who also lived in Iowa was already planning on it. Charley got in contact with Riley Finn and they agreed to have the memorial plaques.

They saw Xander standing in front of one and decided to read the others. They were all shiny black metallic plaques set up on a stone slab. Charley and Lyra read each one. The first name was Jenny Calendar. The second was for Joyce Summers, Buffy's mother, the third was Tara Maclay and the fourth, the one Xander was in front of was Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins.

"That was his girlfriend," Ace explained. He was the only other Avenger that was standing next to them. Rissa, Tyler and Ronnie were standing a few feet away and deep in a heavy discussion.

"Did he say how she died?" Lyra asked.

"He's been told she been bisected," Ace said and shuddered.

"Ouch," Charley gasped.

"Yeah," the winged boy said. "She died fighting a bunch of evil creepy people and she was protecting another guy who became a Watcher."

"Poor Xander," Lyra said softly. She gave Charley a kiss on the cheek and walked up to her Watcher.

"How are you holding up?" Ace asked him.

Charley shrugged. "I feel a bit better, but a part still hurts." He sucked in a deep breath of air. "I read it's supposed to get better."

"My grandmother died three years ago from pancreatic cancer," Ace said. "She and I were pretty close. I'd be her little baking buddy and she taught me how to win at carnival games. When she died I was devastated. I didn't go to school for a whole week. I barley ate, lost about ten pounds and made my family and friends scared. I went to a therapist and spoke with a few nuns. They helped me get through it."

"I'm sorry."

Ace shrugged. "She's not in pain. I was told she went to heaven and now I know it exists thanks to Drusilla. I feel like she is watching over me." He pointed to his coat. "I think this is one of the reasons why I want to keep my wings. I feel like I'm a real angel and it helps me feel closer to her."

"I like that idea of having them watch over you," Charley said. He wondered if the spirits of Peter, Alex and his mother led him to Lyra and Xander. He looked over at Lyra as she comforted Xander. "You should try and ignore Ronnie when she teases you," Charley said. "You do say thoughtful and meaningful things. You have been a lot of help."

Ace shrugged. "I do what I can."

Charley glanced around the cemetery. His eyes widened when he saw the kid who moved into his old house. Kyle was with a teenage girl and they were with an older woman, probably one of their mothers. There was something familiar about her and as Charley studied her he could see that it was Amy. He had to do a double take.

He ran up to her. "Amy?"

Amy turned towards him. "Charley?" She blinked. "Charley Brewster is that you?"

"It's been a while." The two of them had drifted apart after high school. "You look great."

"I look great?" She chuckled. "Look at you. You don't look at all older since we left for college. How did you do this?"

"I got turned into a vampire."

"But the sun." Amy pointed at the sky above them.

"I sort of got turned back. During the day I'm human and at night I'm a vampire."

"But you spent over twenty years as a vampire?" Amy asked. "How did you get turned?"

"Long story."

"I bet," Amy said.

"I know it might seem rude but what brings you here?"

"My aunt Patty died about a year ago," Amy said softly. "Aneurysm. I brought my daughter and her boyfriend to pay our respects."

"I've kind of met Kyle. He's living in my old house."

"How did you know?"

"We met while we were fighting Jerry Dandridge again."

"Again?" Amy looked weak. "How."

"Another long story." He heard someone walking from behind. He turned around and saw Lyra. "Lyra I want you to meet an old friend of mine. Lyra this is Amy, Amy this is Lyra."

"Hello," Lyra said as she held out her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Amy said as she shook her hand.

"We have a lot of catching up to do," Charley said as placed his arm around Lyra's shoulders. "Maybe meet somewhere for lunch."

"Sure," Amy said. "We might have to be discreet about what really happened."

"Don't worry," Charley said and smiled at Lyra. "They all know the truth."


End file.
